


Malora Gray

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adoptive sibling incest, Fluff and Crack, Other, Partner Swapping, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Two brothers swap wives, who then inform them that the human brother is more skilled than the demon brother. What can he do but share his knowledge, for the good of all?
Relationships: Man Who Is A Demon/Man Who Wants to Teach Him How to Fuck, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Anonymous, Robot Rainbow 2020





	Malora Gray

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havisham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/gifts).



_There is a place called Birka in Babylonia, in which there are two brothers who exchange their wives. —Talmud Kiddushin 72-3_

The wife-swap seemed like a good idea at first, but the next morning Neith came home fuming. "Your brother can't fuck," she informed Ahuni. "Not even a bit."

Ahuni was in an excellent mood, though underslept. He and Bau had been up quite late enjoying each other. "What a shame," he said mildly.

"Well! You should do something about it!"

"What do you expect me to do about it?"

Neith rolled her eyes. "Talk to him! Teach him! _You_ know how to please a woman."

"Thank you," Ahuni said, buffing his fingernails on his robe.

"Look at your smug face." She thumped his shoulder affectionately. "I met Bau in the road on the way home. She says she wants you again. And again."

"Ah, Bau," Ahuni said, gazing dreamily upward as though the ceiling bore a fresco of his sister-in-law's spread thighs. "I would not complain."

"Then teach Ramman how to fuck," Neith said. "Or Bau will want to leave him for you, now that she knows what she's been missing, and she's nice but I'll not have her moving in here. You can't afford another wife."

"That's because you're expensive," Ahuni said, yawning. "But worth it, my love. I'll have a word with my brother."

First he wanted breakfast, and then Neith wanted him to make up for her unsatisfying evening, and then they were hungry again. By the time he reached Ramman's house it was the hottest part of the afternoon. Ahuni found Ramman and Bau in the central courtyard, where Ramman was amusing himself by making little clouds sprinkle gentle rain on them.

Bau gave Ahuni a look nearly as smoldering as the afternoon sun. "Hello," she said. "Back for more?"

Ramman looked displeased, and the clouds thickened and began to rain harder. Bau yelped and glared at him, pulling her shawl up over her head. Ahuni stayed sheltered in the doorway. "My business is with my brother, actually," he said. "A private conversation. But I would be very pleased to entertain you another time."

Bau nodded, satisfied, and waved them off. Ramman returned the clouds to drizzling and led Ahuni off to his private chamber. "What's this about?" he said.

Ahuni sat on the sleeping-pallet, admiring the fine blanket Neith had woven for Ramman and Bau as a wedding gift. "You left my wife unsatisfied," he said.

Ramman leaned on the wall and folded his arms, staring through the window at the courtyard with its impossible rain. Through the window in the outer wall, bright sun slanted. "So she made clear to me. The woman has a tongue like a viper."

"She had hoped yours would be rather more gentle," Ahuni said. "She suggested I teach you."

"So wise and generous of you, older brother!" Ramman sounded aggrieved, but Ahuni smiled at the familiar joke. Ahuni looked older and was their father's first son, Ramman having been adopted when Ahuni was in his adolescence. But Ramman, being a demon, was older than the world. "And how do you propose to do that? Frolic with my wife in front of me, or with yours, to show me how much more you know than I do?"

"Oh, no, that... no, that seems very impolite," Ahuni said. "I thought we should just have a talk about it—I suppose Father never—"

Ramman could move very fast when he wanted to. Suddenly he was looming over Ahuni. "Talk," he said.

There was a silence between them, charged like the air before one of Ramman's storms. 

"Talk," Ahuni said uncertainly.

"I am tired of this," Ramman said. Sparks crackled in his beard. "I am tired of hearing about your legendary prowess from every woman who fucks you. I should have known better than to agree when Bau and Neith got this foolish idea in their heads. Now I must hear it from my wife, and yours, and have you _talk_ at me, and taste nothing of it for myself!"

Ahuni raised an eyebrow. That was not what he'd expected Ramman to say.

Or was it? If he let himself admit it, this tension had been between them since their father first brought Ramman home. (Neither Sisit nor Ramman had ever explained how an olive grower came to adopt a demon as his son, and Ahuni felt it better not to ask.) He'd been in awe of the storm-demon and drawn to his power and beauty, though wary of his volatile moods. And then he'd grown a little older and discovered women and thought nothing more about it... well, not often, at any rate. And now that he was thinking about it, he found he liked what he was thinking.

"I am tired of this," Ramman repeated. He knelt down and put his face right up close to Ahuni's, planting a hand on the bed on either side of him. He smelled of pistachios and ozone. Ahuni stared at his gray eyes, his soft lips. "If you want to teach me, use that famously talented mouth of yours. And not to talk."

Ahuni let all the thoughts fall out of his head. He fell back on the bed and pulled his brother on top of him. "We begin like this," he said, and he kissed Ramman with a tenderness that spoke of fierce passion only barely restrained. Their beards brushed together, and the smell of ozone grew stronger.

Robes were shed and Ahuni arranged Ramman on the bed, admiring him. The ageless demon would always look in the prime of health, skin glowing and hair full and dark. Ahuni tried not to be self-conscious about his own gray hairs and wrinkles. He reminded himself that they were here because he knew more than Ramman about that most messy and human of pastimes.

Tenderly he kissed down Ramman's chest, stroking fingertips over him to find where he was most sensitive: the side of the neck, the hollow of the hip. Those places received kisses too as his brother gasped. "Is this what all the women like, this torment? Ahuni—"

"Yes, exactly," Ahuni murmured against Ramman's belly, watching the fine hairs wave with his breath. "The torment. The hope of fulfillment, with just a little fear of being left unsatisfied." He looked up and met those gray eyes. "Do you ever fear, brother?"

"I fear nothing," Ramman said. It was simple fact, not a boast. And what would he fear, among soft, mortal men and women whose mud-brick homes he could flatten with a wave of his hand?

"A hint of fear," Ahuni said, "can be the sweetest spice of all."

He took his time drawing Ramman's pleasure out of him, spinning it out like wool. Ramman gasped and squirmed and cursed him. Ahuni hid a smile; he'd been cursed more inventively by Neith, who loved to snarl the nastiest insults at him as he brought her to one peak after another. Ramman went for earthier epithets. Soon he was reduced to threats, then pleading. Ahuni let him beg, pausing to nibble little love-bites down Ramman's thigh before finally taking his brother's cock in his mouth. Within minutes Ramman was groaning through clenched teeth and coming deep in Ahuni's throat.

A thunderclap echoed in the courtyard. They both jumped, startled. There was the sound of someone dropping a clay pitcher and then Bau cursing. Ahuni pulled back and coughed, wiping his mouth.

Ramman closed his eyes. "Well," he said, "now she'll know what we're doing."

Ahuni frowned. "Will she mind?"

"It depends on which pitcher she broke."

A moment later Bau's face appeared at the window, rain-drenched and furious. "You're lucky that was the ugly pitcher your aunt gave me!" she snapped. "Filthy men."

"It was all for a good cause, I promise you," Ahuni said in his silkiest tones. "I was simply showing your husband a few ways that he might see to your greater pleasure."

Her scowl softened. "Is that so?"

Ramman nodded vigorously. "I understand now. No—I begin to understand. I am a humble student and hope to further my education."

Now she was smiling. "And how will your teacher test your knowledge?"

"Surely an independent examiner is needed," Ahuni said. "Or two."

And so peace was restored to the town of Birka.


End file.
